my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zora Sontara
Zora Sontara (ゾーラ ソンタラ Zoora Sontara'):' More widely known as Destiny Hands (デスティニー ハンドス Desutinii Handosu), was a Pro Hero and was the greatest hero known to man kind who gave his life to save billions of lives all by himself. He specialized in combat and rescue missions. He is the older brother of Hino Sontara. Appearance Zora was a tall, slender young man. He had two-toned shaggy white hair with black roots with brown eyes. He wore 3 piercings in each ear and two silver rings on his index and middle finger on his left hand. He usually dressed in punk type clothing with a dark blue shirt with a white jacket with a black hood worn over his shirt. He also wore black pants with straps hanging out all over the leggings and also had black shoes. On his right arm he wears a green wrist band on his wrist with a red bracelet behind it. He wore multiple black straps around his body, six of which were wrapped around his forearm and another around his neck as a type of choker. He also wore a necklace with a red charm. After the disaster five years ago, Zora's hero costume was left in ruin during his death leaving it nearly destroyed. It was taken by the authorities and put on display as a momentum to his bravery and heroic deeds. What's left of the ruined costume appeared as a white fabric suit with black possibly near the front of the side of the costume. Personality Not much is known about Zora however according to Hino, Zora is considered to be a kind hearted and compassionate individual. He was also had an incredible amount of selflessness, as he was willing to sacrifice his life to save billions of people. Quirk and Abilities Overall Abilities: Even within the U.A High School, among a school full of dozens of potentially great heroes, Zora was a child of prodigious talent, consistently showing prowess well-beyond his years and rising rapidly through the school system until he graduated at the top of his class and emerging as the best student to ever attend U.A. High. He was an extremely powerful individual, showcasing incredible mastery over his Quirk, such that the school registered him to be invincible. After graduating he took his hero carrier by storm and made a dynamic impact to the world almost instantly. Charging head first into a battle and easily overpowering the villains he faced and saving countless lives single handily. He was easily considered one of the top contenders for the rank of number one hero, as very few people was able to match him in a battle. His reputation alone made countless villains feared of him and went into hiding. He was highly proficient in combat and rescue missions and gained praise from both heroes and villains alike due to his accomplishments. Even now, five years after his death, he continues to be praised Keen Intellect: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Speed: Quirk Construct Arm (): Unlike his brother Hino who is able to conjure two constructs for both hands, Zora's quirk gives him the ability to conjure multi solid light constructs from his hands and back into a thousand glowing arms and hands and can control them at will as well as control it freely as a sort of extension of his arms. To execute an attack, Zora waves his hands in a fluid motion after which one of the arms around him strike down upon his target in conjunction with Zora's hand motion. He can use his multiple constructs for numerous creative purposes and the sheer number of arms makes it so that the possible combinations are so numerous it is regarded as being practically infinite. they can be quick and can extend far while also able to twist, bend and turn without restraint, giving Zora an advantage in close and long range combat. The solid constructs is much stronger then his average body and can deal greater attacks then an attack from his actual strength; they can also hold physical objects easily that would be to heavy for a normal person to carry. it can also defend at close range and its arms can be used to propel him and increase his mobility. It is also useful for protecting the user as it is also durable and can withstand damages before giving out. Despite Zora's immeasurable prowess, it is impossible for Zora to control all one thousand hands at once as it takes incredible focus that not even he possesses to control them all continuously much less having each one perform separate feats all at once. Special Moves Stats Relationships Family= Hino Sontara Leza Sontara Gozu Sontara Battles Trivia * According to the author, despite Zora's astounding prowess, he was not ranked the #1 hero when alive and was only considered to be the greatest hero due to his sacrifice to save billions of lives. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Pro Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:U.A. Graduates Category:Former Heroes Category:Former U.A. Students Category:Sontara Family